


Remember, Remember [podfic]

by ahundredindecisions



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Feelings Realization, Light Angst, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Retrospective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23504734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahundredindecisions/pseuds/ahundredindecisions
Summary: Aziraphale could hear chanting out in the streets, the old ditties mixed with the new ones. He always preferred the old ones. Time marching on and all that, but still. He was glad some were actually out celebrating. It was hard times right now, during this war. Never let it be said you could keep a good Brit down, he supposed. Though he wished it would all end soon. Was starting to feel like the End Times in London these days.It had felt that way for a while for Aziraphale. For seventy-eight years now in fact.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Happy Birthday moveslikebucky!





	Remember, Remember [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MovesLikeBucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MovesLikeBucky/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Remember, Remember](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21327697) by [MovesLikeBucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MovesLikeBucky/pseuds/MovesLikeBucky). 



Google Drive download:  
https://drive.google.com/open?id=1Ku1wppnA2wPktnupgITk_dlH7cT8F2W9  
Dropbox link:  
https://www.dropbox.com/s/u4aaq4iifh47pv0/MovesLikeBucky%20-%20remember%2C%20remember.mp3?dl=0

mp3 / 12 MB / 12 minutes


End file.
